diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo III
Diablo III is the latest game in the Diablo series. After years of rumours, the game was officially announced on June 28, 2008 at 12.18 in the afternoon (CEST) at the Blizzard Worldwide Invitational in Paris (WWI08), France. Plot Twenty years have passed since the destruction of the Worldstone. The world of Sanctuary was prepared for an invasion from the Burning Hells. However, the invasion never happened, prompting Deckard Cain to seek information as to why.2008-06-30, Kotaku. Lesley Smith. Accessed on 2008-02-07 Much of the story will be based around the Archangel Tyrael. Archangel Imperius is speculated to be present as well. It has been confirmed that at least one of the two remaining Lesser Evils, Azmodan and Belial is behind the failed invasion of Sanctuary. Diablo III will end the storyline that began in the original game. However, it has been confirmed that it will not be the last game of the franchise and new storylines will develop. Chris Metzen, vice president of Blizzard's lore department, knows where the story will go after the game.2008-22-08, Diablo 3 Jay Wilson GC Interview. Inc Games. Accessed on 2008-29-08 Classes As stated on the official site, there will be 5 different classes, the two confirmed ones being the and the Witch Doctor. The Witch Doctor will be a new class. They can summon undead monsters, but without the need of dead bodies like the Necromancer. They appear to be a mixture of the Necromancer, the Druid and an alchemist, with some skills also reminiscent of the Warlock from World of Warcraft, such as Terrify and Mass Confusion. While these are old Necromancer skills, they seem to be a bit more potent now. The makes a comeback from Diablo 2 as the straightforward brute-force fighter, with some new abilities as well. According to Blizzard, each character has a backstory which will be revealed during the course of the game. For example, the Barbarian is the same one who defeated the Prime Evils in Diablo 2 and the Lord of Destruction. Whether the female Barbarian has a similar story is unknown. But that may lead to inconsistencies in lore. Also as mentioned above, you will now be able to select gender regardless of the class you choose. There was a fair amount of debate in Blizzard as to whether each class should have both genders available, or whether to stick with the single-gendered classes from the previous games. Adding more genders meant having to create custom models, more weapon design, more art, etc. Despite the cost however, Blizzard decided to go ahead with the dual gender option, as in the knowledge that gamers come from both genders, they wanted to make a choice available. However, genders will not affect available abilities.2008-11-08, Multiplayer:[http://multiplayerblog.mtv.com/2008/08/11/diablo-iii-gender-debate/Designer: ‘Diablo III’ Gender Choice A ‘Big Debate’. Tracey John. Accessed on 2008-13-08 More information on classes will be released at BlizzCon 2008. Monsters The monsters shown thus far through the first game play trailer include: Beast, Dark Berserker, Dark Demon, Walking Corpse, Crawling Torso, Dark Vessel, Activated Vessel, Ghoul, Ghostly Orbs, Grotesque, Lamprey, Moon Clan Warrior, Moon Clan Shaman, Skeleton Archer, Scavenger, Skeleton, Skeletal Shieldman, Skeletal Summoner, Wretched Dead, Wraith, Wood Wraith, and Zombie. Two unique monsters were shown as well, Thousand Pounder and Siegebreaker Assault Beast. A system has been installed in the game that after the end of each battle, there will be a number of corpses left behind to give a sense of aftermath. These will stay until the player moves off the screen. Avatars Locations Diablo III is still set in Sanctuary. But has a very wide variety of locations to explore. This agrees with the trend in each game. Diablo I focused on only one town while Diablo II allowed players to explore five different environments, but still had only one town from each locale. Diablo III seems to let the player explore almost the entirety of Sanctuary, from the glowing desert sands of Aranoch to the lush jungles of the Amazonian rainforests. At the moment, many locations, most of them as yet, unseen, have been released as either concept art or as official lore. The first and almost staple in every Diablo game is the town of Tristram, where Diablo I was set. It appears in a new avatar as New Tristram. Old Tristram still has the Cathedral which is speculated to be an explorable dungeon in the final game. The second and third ones seen were in the Diablo III cinematic trailer - Caldeum and Ureh. Caldeum is speculated to be present because of its importance in the game lore as the reason for the corruption in Aranoch. It may also be noted that Caldeum is the home of the, now supposedly deceased, author turned explorer, Abd al-Hazir. The Lost City of Ureh is seen in the cinematic trailer exactly as it is described in the Sin War novels. This has led to much speculation regarding the player meeting Zayl the Necromancer. It was confirmed to be Ureh in a concept art released by Blizzard after a few weeks of the release of the cinematic trailer. Other locations include the newly formed Arreat Crater which was where the Demonic Legion was supposed to start its invasion and the much speculated upon Xiansai, the supposed home of an, as yet, unexplored civilization of an Asian-themed culture focusing on Archers and Spearmen. Gameplay Changes The entire quest system has been revamped. Along with the main storyline quests, there will be character specific quests as well as random adventures - mini quests generated randomly on the map. The player can explore almost the entirety of Sanctuary. The outdoor environment has been left unspoiled for 20 years and looks more like a fantasy setting. The dungeons are still randomized but the random map generator has undergone an overhaul. The game now incorporates the Havok physics engine and enables players to utilize the environment to help in their quest. For example, huge walls can be reduced to rubble to squash monsters by the skill Seismic Slam. Even monsters use the environment which was demonstrated by s scaling the walls to reach the Barbarian. Potions have lesser importance because of globes. Slain monsters may drop a health or mana globe, which when picked up, will replenish the character's health or mana similar to how Health and Mana Potions work. When playing co-operatively, nearby allies will also be replenished. In co-operative play, loot is dropped for individual players. So, one player cannot see what the other gets. This was done to encourage trading between players in a group and reducing thievery. Similar to the characters, the NPCs are also more lively and will have interesting backstories. The gameplay video showed the Barbarian communicating to Deckard Cain in a new interface. The player characters have also been given more interactivity and are able to choose conversation options while conversing with NPCs. The characters have unique voices and will reveal their own backstory in conversation. Armor Blizzard has stated that there will be no customization of characters outside of choosing your gender. However, the Diablo series is known more for its custom avatar looks through countless different pieces of armor. The first gameplay trailer has shown that they have kept all the old armor slots: * Helmet * Body Armor * Gloves * Boots * Belts * Amulet * 2 Rings * 2 Weapons It also shows that they have added a slot for shoulder wear and for pants. It has also been stated that all of the parts will have an impact on the visuals of the character, meaning that not only armor, helmets and weapons will make up your character's appearance. This is an improvement from Diablo II. Elixirs Elixirs have been seen in the game as well, while in Diablo I they would give stat bonuses, in Diablo III it is not apparent exactly what they do yet... Elixir of Willpower I Runes Like in Diablo II, Diablo III has runes, but it is unsure yet if they are entirely the same as Diablo II, it is only seen through the gameplay video, but is not discussed by the man playing the video. Runes Seen Minor Energy Rune Minor Power Rune Cinematics Diablo III will have at least the same number of cinematics as Diablo II, if not more so. To view all the cinematic and gameplay videos, see Diablo III videos. Trivia *A petition was created by players to force Blizzard Entertainment to change their art direction for the game. While the petition has more than 50,000 unique signatures, at the time of writing this, Blizzard has said that they will not change the art direction no matter how many signatures the petition garners. This petition has spawned several others that want the art direction to stay the same, thus causing a rift between Diablo fans. However, the majority of feedback Blizzard recieved was positive. Blizzard underwent three art revisions, finding that a purely dark style was too drab. As the case was, the "sunny" art style represents the early parts of the game. This is to establish juxtaposition between the game's early and late stages, things "feeling worse" as the game moves on.2008-20-08, GC 2008: Diablo III Progress Report. IGN Accessed on 2008-21-08 *The game spent 4-5 years in development before being officially announced. The reason for the delay was that there was a lot of debate within Blizzard as to what kind of game Diablo III was going to be. As soon as a direction was chosen, the art style that would be used game under discussion. Initially the game as a whole was set to be dark and gritty, but it was found that monsters blended in too well with the background. *The development team consists of around 60-65 individuals.WWI: D3 Game Design Panel. Accessed on 2008-07-07 References *Gamasultra - In Depth: Blizzard’s Boyarsky On Diablo III's Multiplayer Storytelling External links *Official Website *Diablo III Wiki *Diablo.leforum.eu (fr) *JudgeHype Diablo III (be) Category:Games Category:Diablo III